It will Be Alright
by Shievi
Summary: Emily first experience when she met the team
1. Home

Nerves went through her body. She would soon meet the team. She did not know if they knew she wasn't the real real Yellow Ranger. She came to the door.

She swallowed. She rang the doorbell. She heard several voices and the door was opened. A girl with dark skin and black wavy hair was standing before her.

She had brown eyes and was slightly bigger than Emily. "Hello," greeted the girl.

'H.. Hello "she stammered back. "I'm Emily," Emily introduced herself. She held out her hand. The girl shook her hand.

"I'm Mia, pleasant."

"Am I the Shiba house?" Emily asked now. The girl nodded.

"Come inside." She stepped aside and let Emily pass. Emily struggled with her suitcase.

"Let me." Mia took the case over and pulled it inside.

"Thanks." Emily drew a little uncomfortable smile. Mia closed the door and gave the bag back.

"Walk on, the others are inside." With a frightened heart Emily walked down the hallway. The corridor was all white outside and a shoe closet and a painting, there was nothing in the hallway.

Emily came in another room. Mia smiled broadly at her and passed her.

"Boys," she said. Four faces turned to her. A man older looked than everyone else came immediately to Emily.

"You must be Emily," he consulted. Emily nodded, swallowing.

"I am Mentor Ji" he introduced himself. Emily dod not replied on it.

Mia cleared her throat. Emily looked at her. Mentor Ji stepped aside. Mia gave Emily a push forward. "They do not bite," she joked.

Emily swallowed again and took a step forward. Her suitcase kept stabbing and she fell. She groaned and cursed softly to herself.

"Are you okay?" Someone knelt with her. Emily felt someone took her under her arms and put her back on both feet.

The boy who had helped her had short black hair. He had a white t-shirt topped by a dark green jacket. He had light brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He also put her suitcase up and sideways. "I'm Mike, nice to meet you."

Emily drew a nervous smile. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm Kevin." A boy with a blue sweater and very short hair was standing next to Mike.

"And I'm Jayden." The boy with light brown hair that came just below his ears was also standing next to Mike.

"Let bring your suitcase to your room," said Mia as she leaned on Emily's shoulders. Emily nodded.

Mia led her through the house. "Is it bad that I've take the bed in the corner?" asked the dark-haired girl. Emily shook her head.

"No, it's cool." Emily put her suitcase on her bed. "We're about to have lunch, you're enjoying us?"

Emily nodded. She already felt home.


	2. Training

"Is it the uniform?" Emily asked if she was holding the black suit with a yellow line.

"Yes, that's it, I have a pink line," Mia replied. Emily lowered the uniform and sighed.

"What?" asked Mia. Emily keep the uniform again up.

"This," she said. "I'm sure it does not fit."

Mia chuckled. "It will probably fit, these are custom made . They also stretch along '

"That's the problem," thought Emily. She had not told her about her older sister.

"Go and fit it" Mia sacrificed. Emily sighed again butwent to fit it. To her surprise, it fit like a glove.

"You see," said Mia as Emily came back.

"Girls, are you ready, training begins." Kevin stood in the doorway.

"Training" thought Emily scared. Something that would not expire. Emily had not gone far with her training.

They came out. She saw Kevin and Mia take a training stick. Emily stopped and swallowed.

"Take a training stick, Emily." Mentor Ji was standing right behind her. "Uh, I do not know if.."

"I know, calm down. You start training with the dummies" he reassured her. Emily nodded gratefully.

Mia and Kevin looked weird when the saw Emily go to the dummies . Jayden and Mike also came out frowning.

"Why .." Mike began.

"Because I said so," interrupted Mentor Ji.

Emily felt the stares of the others. Very uncomfortable she hit a dummy. She heard the othesr began a two to two duel.

Emily felt not at all easy. She started thinking. She found it frustrating that she was here. She had had no choice, but still ...

She felt a few tears in her eyes, but she pushed them away. She was so focused that she didn't heard the footsteps.

"Hey, Emi oowh" Mike reached down when Emily waved with the stick waved and nearly touched him. She was shocked.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Mike just smiled. "We take a break," he said.

"Oh, uh ok, go," said Emily.

"Are you not coming?" Mike asked curiously.

Emily shook her head. "No, I stay here a little longer," she said.

"It is only the first training, take a break," Mike said as he grabbed the stick from her hands.

"Mike, give it back!" Emily took out to the stick.

"No" Mike refused when he hold yhe stick behind him so Emily couldn't reach it.

"Mike" Emily whined when she wanted to grab the stick.

"No."

"Mike!"

Mike broke into a run. The Yellow Ranger ran after him. Mike laughed.

"Mike!"

"No!"

"Come on, you're faster that's not oohh" Emily stumbled. She fell down.

"OOh" she moaned painfully. There someone chuckled. She shook her head as she stood up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Mike.

"No, it was my fault, I ran after you," replied Emily. She saw her chance and took the stick from his hands.

She turned around. "No way, break time 'Mike commanded. He picked her up.

"Let me go, Mike!" she cried.


	3. First Fight First Problem

"It is very important that you understand and control element," explained Jayden out. He had his Samuraizer fixed. "If you understand the symbols and controls, you can be anything with it." He clicked his Samuraizer open. "I'll show you how ..."

There was a loud and heavy sound. "The Gasp Sensor" Jayden whispered.

"The what?" asked Mike.

"The sensor that tells us if a Nighlock terrorized the city, follow me.'

Jayden led them into the common room. "On the edge of town, be careful 'Mentor Ji gave the information.

Jayden nodded briefly and ran out first. Followed by Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily as last. She could hardly tracking them.

Jayden stopped suddenly. "Is that a Nighlock?"

"Yes, that is." A small shrunken figure stood with a stooped posture against an old hands, bigger than his body, reached the man.

The Nighlock waved his hands back and forth. If a fly, he clapped his hands with the man. Groan to be released, the man writhed between his hands.

"Hey!" Jayden said. The small head turned towards Jayden. "Leave him alone!" Jayden drew his Samuraizer.

"Do what I do," he told the rest. "Go Go Samurai!" Emily's jaw dropped as suddenly Jayden wore a red suit. The sword to his left he drew.

"A Samurai Ranger?" swallowed the Nighlock. Surprised to see.

"In the flesh!" Jayden said as he took first strike. The Nighlock let the man go. Startled, the man crawled away.

"Moogers, attack!" A dozen red figures with fish heads appeared. Emily watched as Kevin pulled his Samuraizer.

"Let's help, Go Go Samurai." A haze of blue shimmer surrounded Kevin when he went the blue samurai.

"Agree!" Mia and Mike pulled their Samuraizers. "Go Go Samurai!" they shouted inkoor. The three drew their swords and attacked.

Emily looked at the Samuraizer in her hand. She tried to open it, but it failed. "Emily, where you stay?" Mike called asking if he had a couple Moogers explode.

"Uh," cracked Emily, still pulling her samuraizer.

"Emily!" Mia cried.

"I can not open it!"

"What?

My Samuraizer "that tasted strange word in her mouth.

"Emily, it's no time for games!"

"I do not play games, I mean it!" Emily got the strong nerves.

"Emily, look out!" Emily looked up.

The Nighlock came to her. Emily's eyes widened wide. She pulled her intense Samuraizer.

"Problems" laughed the Nighlock. He raised his huge hands.

"Emily, look out!" Emily felt zihczelf against the ground. She looked up and saw Jayden standing between the hands of the Niglock. He had probably pushed her aside.

"With you I am also well pleased" Yellow white lights passed through the arms of the Nighlock to his hands and gave Jayden painful, powerful shocks

"Jayden!" cried Emily Heavy breaths Jayden landed on the ground.

"You are weak, especially you" He pointed to Emily "I fight not against the weak, you call yourself Samurai Rangers, think again I'm out "

He was gone too Emily crawled Jayden His suit faded "Oh," gasped Emily

Jayden's hair stood up and he seemed to get still some shocks through his body The other two ran to the increase

"Everything okay?" Emily stared at her hands, ashamed Jayden nodded

"Just after some shocksno worrys" He went straight. Emily still kneeling on the ground, he reached the hand . Emily looked at the hand and refused

She pushed herself off the ground and ran without looking back to the Shiba house

"What has she now?" asked Kevin

"She's a Samurai Ranger, they not simply just running away" Mia sold him a deserved hit

"I may have just met you, but I already know that you have a understanding" She rushed after Emily .

"Girls' puffed Kevin

"She's right," said Jayden

"What, but .. '

"Kevin" Jayden put his hand on Kevin's shoulder Kevin jumped from the shock in the air. "This was her first fight, she got her Samuraizer not open That could happen to anybody "

"Anyone who is not a real Samurai Ranger" Kevin blurted out

Jayden got back to Kevin He made another jump

"Your father was more understanding and respect than you!" Jayden said "Go a a couple rounds, a total of fifty and the chores are tonight and tomorrow for you Mike and I see you home "

"Then they say I'm a brawler," Mike muttered as he followed Jayden

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry that i update so late. But i couldn't do it any time sooner. Also this i the only day that i can update. Sryy really sryy, i will try tomorow but i can't promise anything.<strong>

**;DDD  
><strong>


	4. Not Mine

Mia saw Emily just throw her Samuraizer way to the other side of the garden, before she took a training stick and slammed the dummies. Mia drew a small smile. She walked to the road were the Samurai was throwed and picked it up. She then went to the blonde girl.

She placed a hand on Emily's arm. Emily lowered her head and let them drop the stick. Mia took Emily's hand and led her away from the training field to the nearest bench. Once they were Mia put the Samuraizer in Emily's hand.

Emily stared at it as away to toss it again to the other side of the garden. Mia sighed smiling. She put a comfortable hand on Emily's leg. Emily swallowed without looking up. Mia felt that Emily wanted to tell something. Emily was just starting when the two were accompanied by Mike and Jayden. Mike is intent stood beside the bench and Jayden knelt before Emily.

"Emily?" She refused to look up. She pressed her hands to the bench. "Emily, look at me please." Emily slowly looked at him without raising her head. "What were you thinking while trying to open the Samuraizer ?" Emily frowned. This question she had not expected.

"Serena" Jayden nodded. Emily frowned deeper.

"Who is Serena?" Mia asked in Jayden's face was to read that he apparently knew it.

Emily licked her lips. She hit her eyes down and swallowed hard. She rubbed her hands uncomfortable and shuffled back and forth.

"Emily." Mike knelt down too. "You can tell us everything, you know that?" Emily nodded uncertainly.

"Serena," she took a deep breath. "Serena is my sister." She looked at Mike and Jayden back. "The Real Yellow Samurai Ranger." She got two shocked faces. Jayden was the only one who did nothing.

"She was sick, so that's why I'm here." She swallowed again, it was becoming harder to tell. Mentor Ji knows, so that's why I train with dummies. I'm pretty far behind you.'

"How long is your sister sick?"

"Almost eight years," she said. She lowered her gaze to her hands. Jayden stood up. Without another word he walked to where the Samuraizer lay, picked it up, returned and knelt down again.

"What were your thinking exactly?" he asked

"Uh, well, that Serena would get him open." Jayden nodded again.

"That's the problem," he concluded. "To be able to open your Samuraizer, you must first believe in yourself."

"It's not my Samuraizer, but Serena's. Once she's better, I'm gone. " Jayden sighed. This was not easy.

"If you really thinkso." He gave her the Samuraizer. "Keep him than for your sister." He got up and left the garden. Emily looked at the Samuraizer in her hands and put it away.

Mia stroked Emily's back. She clearlyunderstood. "How about something to eat, huh?" The Pink Ranger tried to catch the look of the Yellow Ranger.

Emily's lips turned up and she nodded.


	5. O God, Kevin!

Kevin came breathing heavily in the Shiba house. He muttered to himself. He entered the common room and saw everyone eating together. Emily gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey," greeted she. Kevin immediately saw the dirty plates, knives and forks.

"It's spaghetti, Kevin. Emily's idea, you wanne eat with us "Mia asked nicely despite his behavior earlier. Kevin growled.

"Of course her idea." He had no idea that he had said that at loud.

"Is there something Kevin?" Emily asked.

"Is there something, no, of course not. Besides the fact that I have to do chores and you are happy to make dirty dish for lme! "

"Kevin!" Mia looked angry. Emily who did not understand nothing looked inquiringly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked ignorant.

"You know what I'm talking about, bum" barked Kevin. Emily did not move.

"Thanks to your, I need to do the chores tonight and tomorrow!"

"You've yourself to blame" Mike came in between. He stood up and faced Kevin.

"To myself, if she could and had opened her Samuraizer, I never had chores!"

"Like Jayden said before, it could happen to anyone!"

"As I said, anyone who is not a true samurai, as they are!" Kevin pointed to Emily. Emily showed no emotion, but the Pink Ranger beside her. She patted her full fist angrily on the table.

"Enough!" she cried. Kevin's eyes softened not. Mia rose. She stepped sharply and stiffly to Kevin. Mike went back and pursed his lips. Mia took a deep breath. She looked at Kevin. She held a finger up in front of his nose.

"You are the greatest clerk that I know. If a person here is not a Samurai, it's you! "Her face turned red. "Outside, now!" She pointed out. Kevin followed her finger.

"We will fight ." She turned, whirled her hair into Kevins face and stormed out. She pulled two trainingssticks from their containers and threw one to Kevin.

"Let's see what you can, water boy." Kevin stopped. "Don't stan there, get out while you're here and show that you're a samurai!" Kevin swallowed. He was shocked by Mia's passion.

"Are you scared suddenly, where's that big mouth off you!"

"Mia!" Emily interrupted. "You forgot something."

Mia let the stick drop. "Remember what I told you, Kevin is right in any case." Now it was Kevin's turn to look inquiringly. Emily looked back at Kevin. "I will do the dishes." Emily took the dirty plates and brought them to the kitchen. Jayden was the only one who still had not spoken. Kevin looked at him.

Jayden looked very disappointing. He got up and left the room. Mike sighed evil. "Man, what have you a luck." Mike left the room. Kevin looked at Mia now. She seemed to stand still under steam. She threw down the training stick. She stepped towards Kevin.

"You're lucky that we are not sharing a room."


	6. I was Right

Mike watched Emily lowered the dirty dishes. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. "Hey" he greeted.

Emily did not look up. She looked away in deep thoughts. "Emily?" He touched her shoulder. Emily glanced sideways at once.

"Oh, Mike." He drew a nervous smile.

"Um, I want to talk," he said. He went on to sink a jump down.

Emily start to wash. "Talk," she said. Mike sighed softly.

"Uh, well first, um, why do you do the dishes. Kevin needs to do them. And second, do you really think you are not supposed to be here? " He doubted whether he did have to ask the questions .

Emily sighed loudly. She rubbed vigorously with a sponge on the stains on the board. "I am responsible for these dishes, and yes, I not supposed to be here." Mike looked sad.

"Why do you think that?"

"Mm, Mike, I am the little sister of the Yellow Ranger Samurai. That's your answer. " Emily scrubbed harder. Mike nodded. He looked up when he heard a couple of footsteps.

He bit his lip when he saw who it was. He rubbed his hands together. Kevin gave him a small smile.

"Uh, can I talk to you." Mike looked even angrier when he noticed that the demand was for Emily. He jumped off the counter. Emily looked from Mike to Kevin.

"Sure, Mike .. ' Mike looked at Emily.

"I'll leave you alone 'he decided against sentence. He pulled up next to Kevin and spoke softly into his ear. "If you hurt her, you will regret it."

Mike left the kitchen. Emily wiped her hands on a towel and turned to Kevin. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No need, Kevin" Emily waved away the apology. "You're right."

"Not true."

"Yes, true. You don't know this yet. But I'm not the real Yellow Samurai Ranger. "

"Uh?"

"Yes, I have an older sister, but she is sick. Until she's back I stay here. " Kevin blinked his eyes rapidly.

"You're not the real?" he tried to understand. "You're a replacement?" Emily nodded, sighed.

"I am a substitute." Kevin glanced down.

"I was right," he whispered softly. "I was right!" Then he cried almost.

He pointed a finger at Emily. "I'll be right back." He ran out the kitchen, to Jayden's room. He knocked on the door. "Jayden, I need to talk you right now!" The door was opened.

"You have withdraw my punishment ," commanded Kevin. Jayden crossed his arms.

"Oh, yes, and why should I?"

"Because I was right about Emily, she is not a real Samurai Ranger." Jayden nodded.

"For your might, but without her we can not protect people here. I don't withdraw your punishment. " Jayden closed the door again. Kevin opened his mouth but quickly closed. Jayden had a point.

Kevin ran back to the kitchen. He stopped at the door when he heard Emily's soft voice. "I'm not a real samurai, why did Serena get sick!" he heard her curse.

"I do not belong here, I even not get Serena Samuraizer open, let alone that I can fight." He heard her kicked against something. She sounded pretty frustrated. Kevin began to realize. Hj turned himself and leaned against the wall.

"What have I done."


	7. How

Emily had finished washing up and started wiping. Kevin looked at her biting his lip. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Emily," he said. He took the towel from her hands.

Emily looked at him with big innocent hazel brown eyes . "Um, it's my job."

Emily shook her head. "No," she said refusing. "It's my fault that you .."

"Not true, I ..."

"Kevin!" Mia came into the kitchen. "Leave her alone, you've done enough!" Mia pulled the towel from his hands.

"Uh, I wash .." Mia looked at the towel.

"Uh yes, yes," she said confused. She pushed back the towel in his hands, took Emily's hand and pulled her away. Kevin sighed.

Mia went back with Emily to their room. She closed the door when they both were inside.

Emily looked questioningly and indignant. Mia sat on her bed and patted next to her side. Emily sat down beside her. Mia licked her lips.

"Emily," she began. "I know you think you do not belong here and I understand that too, but we really need you."

"Not true, you need Serena, not me." Mia sighed.

"Yes, but did Serena ever sended you if we did not needed you?"

Emily began to think. She lowered her gaze. Her lips moved, but she said nothing. "Um, had she really a choice?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's sick, what else could she do?" shrugged her shoulders.

A question that Mia could not answer. She sighed deeply. There was only one person who could solve this.

For now she could only comfort the Yellow Ranger. "How about what training with me, huh?"

"I do not know .."

"All, come on," she pleaded. Emily hesitated very hard. Mia was disappointment."If you do not want to, okay then. But then I have ask the boys to train with me and as the only girl it is not really fun. " She looked sneaky back to see Emily''s reaction.

"Sure, I work out with your" she gave in.

"Yes!" Mia shouted. "Uh, I mean, thanks." Emily rolled her eyes. SHe took Mia out of the room to the training zone.

"How do you fight with sticks or hands?"

"Hands?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, suppose you lose your sword, you can further protect yourself with your hands," she explained.

"Like karate?"

"Approximately, yes."

"Uh, well I've never done."

"Well, I can help with some basic exercises, but really good I am not. Jayden is much better. "

"Sure."

"Okay then, first we ..."

* * *

><p>Kevin put everything in the how he could speak with Emily. Mia was theproblem. She would watch over Emily as a dog. He put the last thing away and went out the kitchen.<p>

There must be something that he could speak with her. He could not invent. He saw Mentor Ji come to him. "There's mail," he said. He gave a white envelope to Kevin.

"Uh, is this for Emily?"

"Yes, and Mia" he replied dry.

"Uh, I will give it to them ' he offered. He took the envelopes out of his hands. Perhaps this was one way. He looked around the house to search for the girls.

He finally found them on the floor laughing. Emily was lying across Mia. Mia lay with her back on the ground. The two stopped laughing as they saw Kevin. 'Post', he said. He kept the envelopes.

Emily came off Mia and stood up. Mia followed Emily's example. Kevin gave them both an envelope. Mia fast ripping it open like Emily.

"Oh, he's from my grandmother," she said cheerfully. She began to read it quickly. Emily had her letter with trembling fingers.Mia noticed that Kevin was still there. She gave him a what-do-you-here-still-look.

"Uh, I want to tell Emily something."

"Yeah, and I remain here, whether you like it or not."

Kevin had to live with it. "Um, Emily." She looked up from her letter.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Emily nodded.

"Okay," she said. Mia looked indignant at the Yellow Ranger.

"He hurts you and you think it is good that he just apologize?"

She nodded again. "Excuse me, I continue to read my letter." Emily passed the two. Kevin looked puzzled. He did not thought it was that so easy. He drew a smile, but it faded as quickly as he saw Mia for him.

With hands on her hips, a stern look and a matching attitude. He didn't came it off like it thought now. "If you want a fight, then okay," he said.

Mia took a small step forward and tossed her hair from her face with a sweep, without using her hands. She licked her lips thinking.

"I do not want to fight," she said.

"Uh?" Kevin asked incredulously with his mouth open.

"You heard me, I do not want to fight, you need to do something else for me." 


	8. Sneaky

Emily read the letter from her sister. She had no expression on her face, only neutral

**_My dear baby sister Emily,_**

_**I hope your trip to the Shiba house wasn't difficult,**_

_**everyone is nice**_

_**and that you feel at home.**_

_**It is many different without you here and I miss you terribly.**_

_**But I trust in you.**_

_**I know you would not disappoint me,**_

_**You never do that.**_

_**Do your best to be a good Yellow Samurai Ranger.**_

_**Something I can not be now .**_

_**Protect the people.**_

_**Make me proud.**_

_**Love your sister Serena.**_

Emily looked up tears in her eyes. Her sister relies on her and she could not even open her Samuraizer. She could never proud made her sister proud.

She read the sentence **_"Do your best to be a good Yellow Samurai Ranger . Something I can not be now_**." a few times. The feeling of being substitute was to be increased.

There was a knock on the door. Emily wiped away the tears quickly."Inside."

Jayden appeared behind the door. He pulled a half smile. "Hey,Emily," he greeted.

Emily nodded. "Hey," she said again.

"You have received a letter, it seems." He pointed his finger to the letter. He noticed that she was holding it tightly.

"Uh" Emily looked at the letter. "Yes, Serena." She slipped the lettertightly.

"What she writes?"

"Well, uh, well .."

"You do not tell me it's not off my business." Emily sighed, smiling.

"No, you may know, I just had to think what she wrote again."

Emily put the letter in the envelope. "She, uh, well she is hoping thatthat I arrived good and that I feel like I am at home."

'Oh' Jayden nodded. "And, do you feel at home?" Emily noddedbriefly.

"Yeah, I feel at home."

"Ah, so she's okay?"

"She did not tell."

"Write back" he suggested.

"Good ideaagreed Emily will agree.

There was a pause. "Uh, I have to go ," Jayden said as he pointedbehind him.

"I still have to do something, but I talk to you later, okay?" Emilynodded.

"Good." Jayden left the room and saw Emily put the envelope in the drawer of the nightstand sighed.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" asked Mia. Kevin nodded. Jayden came outside the room. He closed the door.

"Above sliding nightstand," he reported. Mia nodded.

"Okay, I lead her off, you do the rest." Mia went into the room. Kevin hid in his room until he saw Mia followed by Emily came out of there room. In turn, he crept into the room. He walked on tiptoe to the nightstand.

He opened the door and pulled out the envelope. "Gotcha." Hestepped back. Slipped on something, stumbled and bumped Mia's books off the shelf platform accidentiley.

He heard quick footsteps came straight to the room. "Emily, you've probably heard wrong," he heard Mia's voice on the other side of the door.

Kevin had to hide.

Emily opened the door. "See, the books have fallen." Emily shookher head and picked up the books. She put them back in the bookcase.

Mia looked relieved. "Okay, then, you come back?" Emily took a steptoward the door.

"Did you hear that?" She turned again.

"What I have heard nothing," Mia pulled on Emily's arm in attempt to get her out of the room. Emily pulled away.

She grabbed the handle of the closet and opened it. "Kevin?"

"What are you doing here?"

He had a nervous grin on his face. He had quickly managed to findan excuse.

"Uh, , I was looking for a book," he lied. He picked up a book with pink cover of the floor that Emily had left. "This, Mia said I could borrow it."

Emily took the book and read what it said. "Weddings, all you need to know to be a perfect bride." She looked back at Kevin.

"Uh, yeah, I love bridal books." He pulled the book from Emily's hands and left the room. Emily looked indignant at Mia.

She shrugged her shoulders fake smile. "Boys."


	9. My Letter

Mia sat at the breakfast table with Mike and Jayden. "If everything goes according to plan?" asked Mike. Mia nodded.

"If Kevin not ruined it, yes," she said. They were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the chamber. Mia rushes quickly.She opened the door.

The once tidy room was now a mess of disorder. In the middle of the mess was Emily shaking her sheets. Mia's eyes widened as she was looking around the room.

"Emily," she said. Trying to keep her composure. "What happened to the room?" When she got no response she ventured a step wa carefulf to not to step on anything. "Emily?" she tried again.

Emily dropped her sheets, sighing, and went to the closet. She pulled her clothes out. When Mia saw Emily wanted to drom her clothes on the floor she called a halt. Emily's clothes in her hands turned.

"Oh, Mia, hey," she greeted softly.

Mia looked indignant at the Yellow Ranger. Emily now saw the mess she had made. She swallowed. Mia took the clothes from Emily's hands and put them back in the closet.

"Have you seen my letter?" Emily asked.

"Uh, no," lied Mia face still to the closet. "Where did you last see him?"

"I put him in the nightstand beside the bed and when I looked this morning he was gone," replied Emily.

"Are you sure?" Mia bent to the sheets of the foreground.

"Yes, before Kevin came in yesterday and ..." Mia swallowed. She turned to see Emily gritted teeth.

"Kevin" Emily hissed. She started to leave the room.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute," Mia stopped her. "Who will make this clean?" Emily looked at the ground. Quickly she gathered together all the mess. Put everything in no time at his place.

Mia had thought to have some time to warn Kevin, but Emily was faster than it seemed. In three minutes everything was neat.The beds were covered up again, there was nothing on the floor and everything was back in the closet.

Emily ran passed Mia over to Kevin. "Kevin!" she cried. Kevin who just put something in the mail box turned around.

"Where's my letter, I know you have it!" Emily pointed an angry finger at his face. "Give it back.

"What letter?" asked Kevin. Pretending he did not know.

"My letter, which disappeared after you got that book borrowing from Mia!" Kevin shrugged.

"Sorry, Emily, I don't have.."

Liar, I see by your face you're lying! " She stamped viciously with one foot against the ground.

Kevin swallowed. He had to keep his face taut. He could not blunder and tell her the truth.

"Hey, Emily! "Someone shouted. Emily and Mia looked behind.

"Is this yours?" Mike, who's suddenly appeared, brandishing a letter in his hands.

Emily ran to him and snatched the letter out of his hands. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Was on the floor beside your door," Mike replied. He could just lie a little better and it seemed to work.

Emily looked at Kevin with split eyes, muffelled a sorry and that she was gone.


	10. Enough

Emily put the envelope in a safer and better place. She was sure that Kevin had to do with something, but she let it go. TheSamuraizer on her bed , drew her attention and that seemed to be enough.

"Now just wait for an answer," Mike sighed.

"Yes, she will probably not happy with it, but there is no other way." The others nodded.

"Keep it quiet. We do not want to stir "warned Jayden. There was a big bang that everyone was fading. They rush to the girl's room. They saw a pair of legs through the door of the closet hanging. Pieces door lay on the floor like the samuraizer.

Mike rushed to the door followed by the rest. "Emily?" Emily lay on the floor with her back in the cupboard in a pool of next to her. Still conscious, but in a painful situation and kick off the pain. Mike lifted her legs carefully, as Mia tried to open the door. Once they did, Mike knelt beside Emily.

"What happened?"

"Ask later, she have to go to the infirmary." Mike nodded.

"Emily, I'm going to lift you, okay?" After Emily looked at him, he slid his arms under her very carefully.

Emily did not shrank as expected. Mike was no blood. He laid her on a sick bed. "Where does it hurt?" asked Mike. Emily's mouth opened, but did not know what to say. Her body felt paralyzed. Mentor Ji came rushing inside. He immediately examined Emily.

The only wound that he had found was on her lower back. Not big enough to sew, but big enough to lose much blood.

After she had looked after everyone came around the bed, wondering what had happened. "I tried to open samuraizer" said Emily. The others had to have known. "I'm sorry," she excused.

"Emily, this could happen, you do not have to apologize." Mike looked at her calls, Emily shrugged and turned her face away.

"Get some rest, okay?" Said Jayden. "This is just not easy."

"Have I noticed," said Emily under her breath.

"Okay enough! That bed! " Jayden took her arm and dragged her outside.

"Jayden!" the others protested loudly. Emily moaned from the pain caused in her back. Jayden let her go on the trainingfield. Emily fell with a thud on the ground. Jayden took two training sticks. He rolled on to Emily.

With large frightened eyes, she looked at her leader. "Pick up!" Jayden commanded briskly. Emily swallowed. With a trembling hand she took the stick. She got up slowly. Even before she was ready to set Jayden took the first blow. Emily who just dodges and another came and another and again an another.

"Jayden!" Mike said worried.

'Not dodge! "Said Jayden fervently as he hit back. Ignoring protests from Mike. Emily held the drill rod ifor herself, which waseasily beaten out of her hands. Lang could not nadeknen, Jayden continued, whether she no longer had a a weapon.

Emily fell hard against the ground that gave her measure pain. Her protective of her hands, eyes squeezed shut. Everyone held his breath. Jayden let the stick stop just a few inches for her face.

Emily took her hands away. She swallowed. "You may be Serena's sister, you seem not like her. You could not even defend yourself. If you bring do not race yourself again,...' He took a deep breath. "Then you bring your sister and the rest of the world indanger!" Think over that. "Tears were formed in Emily's eyes.

"Mike!" Said Jayden. "Bring her back to the infirmary, I am ready here.'"


	11. A little

Emily lay in bed thinking. Tired and full of pain. Jayden was so mean and it was facing allegations. She was childish. But she thought what she did was right, however, said herheart something else.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mia entered. Emily shrugged, which was a bad idea. Shewinced. "Not so good I guesse." Mia sat in a chair beside the bed. It remained silent for a while.

"Mia" Emily broke this merciless silence. "What do you think of what Jayden did?" Miasighed deeply.

"I do not know, I have two opinions and I really would rather not share that." Emilynodded.

"I understand," she said. Mia put a hand on Emily's arm.

"Not so dip," she said cheerfully. The door opened again. Jayden was there. Emilyswallowed. She pulled the blanket over her head. She did not wanted to see him right now.

"Mia, come and train now."

"I'll Jayden, go ahead ." When she noticed he did not leave until Mia rose Mia gaveEmily a quick reassuring squeeze before she left the room.

Emily removed the blanket and the door schut. Thinking that this Jayden did this on purpose,she sank into a dark lonely sleep. She was quickly awakened when someone put a plate on the nigtstand.

Mike?" she asked.

"Yes," replied he still dressed in his uniform. Emily pushed on. He noticed how sad she looked

"Don't be mad at Jayden " he said when he was on the edge of the bed . Emily sawMike's do not work anymore. "I've spoken with him," he answered her questioningglance.

"He's worried about you and cares passionately about you. He hates how you're actingnow and what you did not during the battle.

"You sound like Kevin." Mike laughed.

"I'm Kevin."

"Uh?" Emily no longer understood. "I and Mike changed body when a wrong symbol was traced,Mike tries to figure out the reverse."

"Something tells me that you know how," said Emily as she took gratefully the juice glass work inside. Kevin chuckled

"Yeah, I know, but I like to let him think." Emily lowered the glass. "But I mean what I said,you just know Jayden, but you're different for him than anyone else, next time try it a little bit for him, okay?" Emily hesitated but nodded anyway.

"Well, go back to sleep, I gonne help Mike out off his misery.


	12. Think back How it started

Emily was bored to death. She was tired of lying in that bed. Stubborn, she came out of bed. She struck to the door. She opened the door, slipped into the hallway to the kitchen. Hoping she wouldn't come across to anyone.

She knew to the kitchen without being caught. She pours a glass of water.

"Hey there weasel." Startled she let the glass fly into the air that flew into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Oh, why am I such a clumsy bungler!" She heard someone laughing softly. She recognized that laugh mouth dropped wide open. Her heart stopped. Her head began to spin, she just could not breathe.

Every muscle cripple. Everything slowed down. This could not be true. Here, no small IVin her arm, no oxygen mask on her face. How was that possible. Emily felt herselfslipping sideways. She saw Jayden appear and grab at her, calling her name. Theneverything went black.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_"Serena, do you want to play at your flute?" Emily asked. The little Emily jumped on her sisters lap. Serena laughed and went through the little blond curls._

_"Sure, honey, but would not it be much nicer if you could play yourself?" Little Emily bit her lip._

_"But I can not play, I'm not like you."_

_"But you do not have to be like me , Emily. Here. "She gave the little Emily her flute. "It'snot easy, but if you practice a lot you can do it. Put your fingers ... "Serena put herfingers correctly._

_"And now pursing your lips and gently blow" came a hoarse whistling sound from thewhistle. "Serena laughed. "Again." Emily did the same. The sound was now morenumerous, but not quite correct._

_"Serena," said little Emily. "What's so special about playing the flute._

_"If you learn to play the flute, you learn your own song for you to make your own melody"explained Serena . "You can cheer up people with the melody or you can hurt people."_

_"But I want to hurt anybody."_

_"That you will not do, honey, it's your music, your song". Emily nodded again when sheblew. This time there was a nice soft tone that filled the space around them. Serenalooked proud._

_"Serena?" asked Emily. "When do you leave?" Serena sighed. She brushed a lock of hair from Emily's face._

_"If they call me for help if they need me."_

_"But I will remain alone," Emily pouted sad._

_"Emily, remember, you never stay alone, I will not let you alone and you will not be. We are family, how far we are apart. "Emily nodded as she hugged her sister._

_**6 weeks later :**_

_"Serena, please get better," Emily begged. Who sadly watched her sister in bed. Sickand exhausted. Her sister gives her a small smile. She pulled something from under the sheet. Carefully and slowly she brought her hand up._

_"It is up to you, little sister," she said tearfully. Emily took the earth symbol in her handsand put it around her neck. "Make me proud and do not succumb." Tears went down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry if I've put you in such a danger, so terribly sorry," Emily came from the chair and hugged her sister powerful. "Train hard and protect the world from all evil,"whispered her sister crying in her ear. Emily said nothing. She had so much grief, butshe could not cry._

_"I'll do it, Serena, I will not let you down, I will make you proud," she promised solemnlywhen her sister left off. She took the whistle on the nightstand. She wanted to give it to Serena, but she refused._

_"Make your own song for me," she said. "It is up to you." Emily looked at the flute. "If you play I'll hear when you are sad I'll be there, do not forget. Go now, your training isimportant. Carl is waiting for you outside. "_

_Emily's face contorted. "Carl, I do not want him, he's mean, I want to stay here with you."_

_"That's not possible , Emily. You can come visit me every day even, but now you have toput forth my duty. Grab your stuff, it's time for you to do the heavy trainig begins. "_

_Emily came every day and tried it earlier. Carl's trained hard and difficult that she was usually too exhausted to go. But she did. 8 years later when she was playing for Serenaan arrow shot through the window._

_Serena opened her eyes. "It is time," she said. "Time to fulfill your duties, go my sisterand am proud that you're my sister, as always." Emily nodded. She got up._

_"I will not give up or fail, I will make you proud!" With those words, she ran from the gave her her yellow backpack._

_"Good luck," he said to her. "Let the spirit be with you."_

**_'End Flashback)_**

Emily heard several voices sounded very weak. But the more she became aware, the louder the voices. "She comes to."

"How do you know?"

"She's my sister, Jayden, I know that sort of things." Emily opened her eyes. "See?"

Emily pushed herself up. "Not so fast, little one. You've hit the ground hard. "She waspushed back down. Emily stared at her. The person who gave her the courage to be aSamurai Ranger.

Emily thought only one thing. She opened her throat flap.

"Kevin, you going down!"


	13. A good Talk

Emily was so angry. She knew that Kevin had actually stolen the letter. She struggled toget out of bed from the grip of her sister. "Let go, Serena, I must ..!

"You must nothing today," she said, interrupting strict. Emily swallowed. That tonepredicted anything right. She lay back down in bed, waiting for frightening her sister's comment. "You have a lot to explain to me!"

The others left the room. Once the door was closed Serena said. "What is it with you?"she asked. "You put yourself in my shoes, you think nothing is able anymore. You do not even protect self humanity .. "Her voice sounded incredulous.

"Remember what you promised me. You would make me proud and proud. But now I'mjust disappointed in you. I never thought I would say, but yes, people change. "

Emily looked at her sister anymore. Be ashamed of the past events. "Keep looking at me Emily!" Emily did not dare. "Emily, do not go sit looking down, look at me!" Shelooked up, straight in the eyes of her sister. That looked bad.

"I did not wanted to steal your place," she said softly.

"What?" asked Serena.

'I did not wanted to steal your place' Emily repeated. "I would not let them get used tome, since I do not get the Samuraizer open."

"They do not need me but you. Now you're here, "Serena sighed deeply.

"Okay, little sister, listen. I am here because your friends are very worried about you, forno other reason. I can not really be here, "said Serena. "I'm still sick."

"They're not my friends, Kevin stole the letter and Jayden .."

"Jayden did what he had to do and rightly so. Kevin stole the letter because Mia had toldhim. Mia had entrusted to him because she knew I was the only one who can bring yoursense of fair! "

"But it was not nice 'Emily murmured under her breath.

"I know, but as long as you not wanted to realize what's going on, Jayden can continue to do it mine own." Emily saw that Serena really meant it.

"But I can not, it will not wanted to really work, sorry," Emily said.

"For the first time that a legitimate sorry." Serena stood up. "I want you to really think carefully about what I said." She went out and left behind a bewildering Emily.

Emily sank deep into her bed. The blanket over her head. She supplanted the truth. Thather sister had to hear many more. There was a knock on the door. Mike entered.

"If you're still Kevin, make sure you're out!" Emily barked. Mike grinned.

"No, not Kevin, just me," he reassured her.

"You've got a brisk scolding."

"Did you hear?"

"Little." He nudged her. "But maybe it helped."

"In what sense? I do not know what to do and how my sister didn't gave meenlightenment. "Mike nodded.

"You'll figure it out, trust me, I believe in you, and like the rest .." There was knock on the door again. This time it was Jayden. Mike looked from Emily to him.

"I uh .." said Jayden

Mike got up and left the room. He understood the hint. Jayden shuffled toward the took a deep breath. He did not like to see that Emily crawled frightened away intoher bed. Afraid to be beaten again.

"Hey, Emily," he greeted. He nervously moved his feet on the ground. "How are you feeling?" Emily looked with frightened eyes. She was still scared. Jayden was able todrag her back out if maybe something she would say that for him looked wrong in theears.

Jayden noticed her discomfort. He decided to plunge. "Um, I'm sorry, Emily," he apologized. "I was mean and I did should not have do that." Emily said nothing, still afraid. Jayden came closer. "It was irresponsible, as a leader I did not do the right thing,I'm really sorry." He sat down.

"I did not just like it how weak you yourself impressed, when you're not weak. You canunimaginable things without even knowing it. Emily, you are really special. Pleaseforgive me and talk to me. "Emily just said nothing. She let the information through.

Jayden waited hoping for an answer. Emily sat up slightly . Now she was sure that he wouldn't drag her out the bed . She was about to say something when the Gasp sensorwent off . "I speak you later, first a Nighlock has to go down." He drew his wanted out of bed. He stopped her.

"You're hurt, stay here, I'll be right back." With these words he left the room. Emilyrecognized the feeling. But she felt warm inside. A relieved and prosperous feeling filledher body. Her cheeks were pink colored.

"You been able to think?" Serena asked, who suddenly stood there. Emily did not seem to see her. "Oh, no," Serena sighed. "I know that look all too well."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the text can be a little unclear, but it was not easy to translate. I'm so sorry.<br>If there are errors or things that are not understood, say, or just ask.**

**Thank you for understanding**


	14. Finally Getting it

Emily lay in bed tossing and turning. Waiting until Jayden came back with the just who had gone came back inside. Pale and tired to read on her face. She coughed and looked worried.

Emily got up, out off the bed, to her sister. "Serena," she said. Serena coughed again. She took her hand, Emily for waiting. Emily ignored the earlier attempt by her sister. She took Serena firmly and guided her to her own bed.

Emily pushed Serena gently on the bed. "I get a glass of water, stay here," she said sternly. Emily flew almost from the room to the kitchen. Despite the stinging pain.

As fast as she left, she was back. Serena took the glass gratefully. Emily put her hand against the cheek of her sister. "I go get Mentor," she said. Serena had any chance of protest, Emily was already gone.

Emily crashed into the hallway naturally to him. Emily noticed right away the fear in his eyes. He was very nervous and his face was tight.

"Mentor," said Emily.

"No, Emily," he interrupted her before she got the first sentence on her lips.

"We have a big problem now, I can not help you now." Emily looked inquiringly

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Nighlock. They can not take him. He is hard to beat, I got to help them and two Rangers are already demorphed. " Emily swallowed. She bit her lip.

"Excuse me a minute, I have to find something to help them." Quickly he passed Emily.

Emily sighed. She made a decision. She ran into her room. She pulled her nightstandrough open it flew almost to shreds. Serena looked uncomprehending. Emily took theSamuraizer out. She looked at it, stared.

Wonder what Emily was going, Serena looked at her sister . Emily left a deep sigh asshe herself courage participation.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena.

"Let see that no one pulls me down," Emily replied as she ran from the room. Serenahad finally satisfied herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Will she make it?" Mentor Ji asked when he appeared at the door. Serena nodded.

"That will certainly believe me," Serena yawned.

Mia lay exhausted on the floor. The Nighlock was really strong. He was the same as before but with new powers. Mia could barely lift her head. Mike the same thing. Jaydenand Kevin, were the only ones still standing.

"Jayden, what do we do?" Kevin asked, desperately. He shook off a few Moogers.

"Hahaha, you're roasted Rangers, take this. "He folded his hands and then a white ballfull of sparkle sended to them. Mia hid her head between her arms.

Jayden, Kevin and Mike are also waiting for the blow, but it did not came. To theirutmost astonishment Emily suddenly stood there.

"Leave them alone!" she hissed.

"Who will stop me, you, the replacement?" he mocked.

"No, not I, the replacement," she said.

"Uh?"

"I, Emily, the only Yellow Samurai Ranger. Go ... Go ... Samurai! "A sparkle of yellowstars surrounding Emily. Nighlock took the cautious step backward.

There escaped one word to Jayden's lips. "Who."

"I did it," said Emily cheerfully.

"Ah, that little trick to defeat me wouldn't help you "

"Look out, Emily!" Jayden warned loudly. Emily opened her Samuraizer again.

"Earth Slicer!" she cried.

"How did she know?" asked Kevin. Jayden just stared. In less than two seconds the Nighlock was already defeated. Went of course immediately 1000 times larger.

Emily took her Samuraizer. "Time for the Megazord!"

"Hey, I supposed to saying that," Jayden said.

"Then do so!" Emily shouted back. Under his helmet Jayden stuck his tongue out. Emilygiggled.

""Fine!" He pulled his Samuraizer. "Combien Megazord!" he cried. Mike and Mia werein the Mega Zord despite their wounds. Both of them kept the control panel securely.

"Just do what I do," said Jayden. After less than ten minutes the Nighlock was defeated ,forever. Mike and Mia glad that they were on the ground. Emily herself terribly dizzy andsank down.

She had so much power usage. Only now she began to realize what she had done what she had could.

"Tired?" Jayden asked. He offered his hand to take to support, to stand. Emily nodded,as she took the hand. Jayden helped her. Emily waved forward and fell on to Emily went off with one red face.

Jayden also saw red, but with one big smile on his face. He took her arm. Before Emilycould react, he had taken her on his back.

"Get some rest, you deserve more then everyone else," he said softly to her. Emilynodded her head when she resigned.

"Not fair," Mia and Mike sighed simultaneously.

'The advantage of the youngest to be "defended Kevin Emily

"If you say one more thing you can start wearing me " Mike murmured. Kevin laughed.

"Then I let you fall" he joked.

"Boys" Mia mumbled before she landed on the ground Tired, exhausted and woundedThe two were immediately at her side.

"I think I will have to wear her, Mike Maybe another time "Kevin lifted Mia simple on his back Nobody noticed that Mia took a sneaky smile

At the moment they arrived at the door, Mia jumped of his back inside , straight to her bed.

"I knew it was fake," sighed Mike.

" You did not" Kevin poked him. Jayden just shook his head as he carried Emily inside .Emily already asleep.

"You're one of them, you know," he whispered He laid her gently down in one infirmary bed and covered her bottom. "You have much to learn, but you'll get there."

He kissed her forehead before to decided to let her sleep further. He just wanted to sneak away, when Emily unconscious took his arm and pulled him beside her. Without a choise, Jayden wrapped his arms around her and driffed also in a deep slumber.


	15. Confession

Emily woke up three nearly four hours later. She felt species. She wanted more than to lie, but she had to check whether it reallyhappened. That she had opened **her** Samuraizer received. She had to know.

Tired, she made her way to the common room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Serena?" she asked when she could not seeher sister. Then she remembered that her sister was in her room. Face forward, she let herself fall on the couge.

"Tired?" she heard. Emily nodded.

"Exhausted." Someone lifted her legs, to sit. Then the person put her legs on his or her lap.

"You did a great job." Emily nodded.

"So it was not a dream?" The person chuckled.

"By no means. Everything was really, great! "Emily turned to her back. With half open eyes.

"I'm sore," she said. Jayden put a big smile.

"Do you want to have something for being sore?" Emily nodded, pouting. "Then you have to let me go." He patted her leg. Emily did not move amuscle. "Oh, you do not want to make a move, do you," joked Jayden. Emily smiled teasingly.

"Let me not force you, Em!" Emily still not moved.

"All right," Jayden sighed. "Then it sooo! He began to tickle her. Emily gasped. She started laughing. Jaydens hands moved along her sides. Emily raised her hips in order to escape his fingers to, unfortunately.

"Jayden, ... Stop ... pleassss! "Emily laughed loudly. "Jayden!" She screamed waking evryone, sleeping or just who was resting. Emily turned, fell and pulled Jaydenwith her. Emily vultures lay breathless on the ground.

Jayden was not much better. He was lying on top of Emily. The two were suddenly silent as they watched their faces close to one another. Emily swallowed, afraid of what would happen.

* * *

><p>"Will they?" Kevin said to Serena.<p>

"If they are, then Jayden will be death."

"Oh, see how cute," said Mia moving.

"It's about time" Mike muttered.

'Quite right' was Mentor Ji agreed.

* * *

><p>"Jayden" said Emily. Her heart was pounding very fast.<p>

"Uh, yeah, sorry" Jayden came from her. To the disappointment of the others, who quickly made their were gone. The akward situation made them both blush. "I'm going to get you those things," said Jayden. Very confused his mind with thoughts. Emily sank back in the couge, cursing.

"Damn!" she hist. She threw a pillow across the room.

"Yes, sister, that's me something, uh!" Serena and Mia came out again. Emily grunted and Mia picked up the cushion.

"You and Jayden," said Mia. "Fits like a glove." She took place for Emily.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey, not barking, I did nothing wrong." Emily shrugged her shoulders grumpy. She sighed as she stood.

"Would you like to kiss him?" asked Serena. Emily lowered her head and turned to the garden. She went to the closed glass door.

"I do not know," she said. Mia and Serena shared a glance.

"Yes or no" they said at once laughing.

"Well, well, uh, mm ' was the only sound that came from Emily's mouth.

"Yes or No" they insisted.

The two jumped as Emily exclaimed: "Yes I would like it!" and turned around. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned back to the glass door.

"But he .. 'weakened her voice.

"There's only one way to find out 'Mia played strange.

"Yeah, maybe you should just ask him or kiss him spontaneously .."

"Yes, right away," said Emily sarcastic. "I can not walk up and say to him. "Hey, Jayden, nice to see you, will you kiss me?" Emily turned around. She froze.

'J-J-Jayden, "she stammered.


	16. You're my medicine

Emily totally in shock. He would not have heard, no right? Mia and Serena giggled striking. "Jayden" Emily said slowly.

"That's my name, are you sure that you only sore?" Emily stared with mouth half open. As if she have not got the answer. Mia and Serena had to watch that they not burst out laughing. What seemed very difficult.

"I think she has a heart attack, Jayden," Serena giggled, her trying to keep a straight face. Emily punched her.

"No, I'm okay," she swallowed. Jayden put the little square box down. He came to her.

"Sure, you look awful red." He placed the back of his hand against her forehead with the other had her arm.

"No, I'm fine, really," Emily began seen even redder only because by touch. And the giggling girls behind her, did not help much. Emily swallowed again.

"I'm not so sure, Jayden" hiccuped Mia. Emily gave her a withering glance.

"You're right, Mia. Come Emily, "he said. Emily's voice stabbing when she angrily looked at the two. Serena and Mia both held they their thumbs. "Oh, Mia." Jayden turned for a moment. "Mentor is looking for you. He wants to look after you, just like Mike. "

Then he went with Emily. Behind the corner, Emily found her voice. "Jayden, I'm okay, really. Mia only was overreacting. " Jayden was pulling on her arm.

"Jayden, I mean it. I'm fine. " He pulled her to his room. "Jayden, I ..." Emily was pressed against the closed door and silenced by Jayden.

Emily had faded by the action. She closed her eyes as she had carried away. She kissed him back deepened. Her arms slipped around his neck. His arms around her waist. Bodies against each other like a set piece.

Jayden's hand slid to the doorknob to the door to open up. Emily felt a bit inside. Jayden had her happy tightly. Jayden made the door shut with his foot. Emily in turn pushed against the door Jayden.

"Man, what have I waited for this 'Jayden grinned against her lips. Emily smiled as they kissed again. Jayden lifted her up Emily wrapped her legs around his waist. Jayden and she fell onto the bed.

Jayden started to kiss her neck, which Emily did groan. "Jayden" she moaned. He raised his head and smiled at her. He kissed her lips again.

"I had nothing planned, relax" reassuring her. He came from her. He rolled onto his side. Emily too, so they could look at each other. Emily cringed when she felt her bones aching groans.

"Shall I get the medicine for being sore, now go get it?" Jayden asked. He reached for her and took her in his arms. Emily shook her head.

"You are my medicine," she said as she closed her eyes. Enjoying his presence. In a hug. Jayden ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you know how happy I am that you finally managed to open your Samuraizer. I'm so proud of you and .. "He looked down. He found Emily already asleep in his arms. He smiled email kissed her forehead.

"I am happy to have you now"

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know if i gonne end it here maybe maybe not<strong>

**Give me youre opinion, pleas, i really dont know**


	17. AN

**I will contenu this story but that will take a while**

* * *

><p><strong>Het everyone, i know you gone to hate this<strong>

**but if its tursday 26 ocobtre than i can't uplaod for 3 months i am really sorry i will try but i cant promise**

**its my on fault i now**

**i will try to upload some on wensdey the 25**

**bye till 3 months**


	18. p

**good news i starded with the sequel**

**but i still thinking of the namee**

**will be up soon i hope**


	19. sequel

**hey the sequel is up and i hope you guys like it**

**now i am back and i wanted to do it before my b day**

the sequel calls:**_ Not expected_**


End file.
